


Roleplay - One Piece -  Modern Hockey AU - Emil | Law

by Nothing_to_see_here, someidioticurl



Series: RP Stuff - TrashRaccoon, someidioticurl [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_to_see_here/pseuds/Nothing_to_see_here, https://archiveofourown.org/users/someidioticurl/pseuds/someidioticurl
Summary: One Piece Hockey AU based RP between Lizard (Emil) and V (Law).We'll update tags as we goLizard: 3,336 / V: 3,089
Series: RP Stuff - TrashRaccoon, someidioticurl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832299





	Roleplay - One Piece -  Modern Hockey AU - Emil | Law

**V**

Law sat in the booth, waiting for Emil for their post-game celebration. They didn't win, the other team won by three points because they injured Bepo and Sachi at the start. They would be fine, but Law as usual did start a fight with the one that slammed the hockey stick to Bepo's knee. (The guy, apparently, now had cracked ribs). He told the waitress that he was waiting to order while his friend came, and that no, he would not like a basket of bread and olive oil while he waited.

Instead, he was on his phone, scrolling through instagram and liking all of his teammates photos from the game. Once or twice he texted his mom that they lost the game and that he was on a 'date' so he couldn't talk now. He perked up when the small bell jingled but looked back down when he saw it wasn't Emil. He killed more time on his phone.

* * *

**Lizard**

Emil hurried up her step when a man who was leaving held the door for her. With a smile, she murmured her thanks before looking all over the room, for the familiar messy head. Tucking her gloves inside the helmet, Emil walked over and plopped down on the seat beside, not opposite, Law.

"Bepo and Shachi will be fine." She bumped her hip against his, wanting him to move a bit further and make more space for her. "Bepo should not participate in a few next trainings but should be perfectly fine next week." Knee injuries could be a bitch.

Emil placed her helmet on the tabletop and turned to Law. With no hesitation, she held his cheek and pulled his face closer. "How are you holding?" She started checking on his face, going down and should Law not stop her, she definitely was going to look down his shirt.

* * *

**V**

Law let Emil look him over, even moving back so she could get a better look down his shirt and flipping off an old woman that gasped when she saw what was happening. "I'm find... for the most part, just bruised ribs and knees as usual, nothing more. You're going to have a fun time making Bepo sit out of practise then.... and explaining why he's not allowed to play to the bird-man."

He finally slapped Emil's hands away and handed her a menu, the waitress gave him the 'are you ready look?' and Law just shook his head no. "Apparently they have a some sort of new dessert here, I wanna try it."

* * *

**Lizard**

" _You_ will stand behind me and nod when I tell Bepo to sit out of practice and I'll make him his fav pastries to cheer him up." He was going to be super sad for sure. "I'll kick the man in the kneecaps if he tries to oppose. Keeping Bepo's knees in good shape might be my responsibility, but not Bird-man's." With a sigh, Emil leant back against the backrest and opened the menu, but she reached up and absentmindedly patted Law's head, before ruffling his hair. "We should work on this though." Law running out so soon only worried the rest of the team. "Speaking about." Emil pulled out her phone, sent a group message to the _whole_ team that she found Law and set the phone on the tabletop. "As long as the dessert doesn't have strawberries, I want it too. For the main thing, I want a tantanmen beef brisket ramen. And green tea." She chuckled. "And I'll take a kiss on a cheek to freak out this grandma more for the appetizer."

* * *

**V**

Law almost whined, it was hard telling Bepo off (the very rare time he had to) and it was even harder to put on a stone face and stand behind Emil while she told him off. (If it was anyone else Law would have 0 issues with it, Bepo was just a soft spot for him) Then again it was for his own good. "Once I don't have to talk to bird man about it I'm fine."

"Work on what?" He didn't know, he was looking through the menu trying to decide if he wanted the yaki udon or the yasai yaki soba. "It's the white chocolate ginger cheesecake, I'm gonna go for the yaki udon and the blueberry spice juice." He leaned over to smooch Emil on the temple, before 'Hmm'-ing and placing one on her cheek. "You need to grow a few inches because I keep missing the cheek." He flagged the waiter down and put in their orders.

* * *

**Lizard**

Emil snickered at the kisses but waited with her comment till the waiter took their orders and left them alone. "Why would I grow up a few inches when one-" she lifted her forefinger- "it would be easier to just chop off your feet instead and two-" now she straightened the middle finger too- "why would I do either of those when I get two kisses for the price of none?"

Her phone lit up with a facebook notification but Emil ignored it, instead, placing her hand on Law's knee. "Don't worry. I'll start easing Bepo into the idea he won't train for a bit today. And I'll send Bird-man a message tomorrow." She closed her eyes and sighed, resting her head back. "One might think you're scared of Bird-man." He was creepy for sure.

* * *

V

"Because chopping off legs is not only illegal but messy, plus you'd need to have full control of the blood going in and out of the body, which you'd probably need expensive equipment for." Law wished he still had the menu so he could bop her on the head or face with it. "I just don't like the guy, doesn't mean I'm scared of him."  
  
Albeit Law was sure that, the one time he was very early in the changing rooms, getting ready for the training session he saw splatters of blood on Doflamingo. (The guy just wiped it off with a finger, stuck into his mouth and said it was jam. Law had a hard time believing it.) "He has this weird-ass vibe about him, like he'd show up in the middle of the night and kidnap you kind of vibe."

Law thanked the waiter when they came back with their food. "So how was your day?"

* * *

**Lizard**

Emil shifted her bowl of ramen just a tiny bit closer and took a deep breath through her nose. A blissful smile curled her lips as she sighed in satisfaction. If this ramen was going to taste half as good as it smelled, it was going to be delicious. "Now, my day is wonderful." She snapped apart the single-use chopsticks and took the first slurp of the noodles.

"And yeah, Donny gives this vibe. He could not only stab you in the back but in the front too, all while looking you in the eye with a toothy grin." Emil giggled. "He's too tall to stab me though, I'll just keep on biting his ankles." Her phone lit up again, with another notification. Emil once again ignored it, assuming some Law's fangirls saw them together again.

"Oh, and I have a project deadline next week so I'm afraid no Netflix and chilling for us fill I get it out of the way. As tempting as putting it off to the last night is, I like my sleep. Fewer accidents on trainings would be great too."

* * *

**V**

Law followed Emil's lead and started on his food, it was more than nice and Law always told himself that he would start getting the same thing over and over, to really make it some sort of post-game ritual rather than changing it up. (He never did but he planned on it.)

"Donny," Law snorted, "If it ever turns out that he's some sort of mafia asshole then the name is going to stick. Donny the pink man. Also would it not be easier to just punch him in the dick?" He was talking with his mouth full, he noticed her phone going off but decided that if she was ignoring it he would too. "I'll keep it in mind, but there is a new show that you'd like. It's about novice bakers who have to recreate complicated cakes and such... I think it's called Nailed it."

He stopped eating to sip his drink before coming back for more food. "What's the deadline for?"

* * *

**Lizard**

Emil snickered. "I was playing it up - the height difference between me and him. It's even more ridiculous than the one between us." Emil puffed her cheeks and rested her chin on Law's shoulder. "And I hate you now, young man. It sounds amusing and I wanna watch this show but I have this stupid deadline." She sighed and briefly kissed Law's cheek before sitting back upright. "I have to turn in the first draft of my thesis. Someone else here might have already finished his studies, but I'm only about to get to the finish line." It wasn't bad - she's enjoyed the topic and had no bigger problems but she still had to finish writing something that actually looked like a thesis draft, not a loose pile of random notes and sketches.

"That reminds me..." Emil picked up her phone and sure enough, all the notifications were on facebook, about activity on Law's fan group (Emil followed the group under her nickname just so she knew what they were up to but only mentions about her actually resulted in notifications). Emil dismissed notifications and opened a browser bookmark. "I found this recipe the other day. Do you think your guys would like it?" It was a maple syrup and pecans cake.

* * *

V

Law laughed, both at the image of the tiny (compared to Doflamingo, everyone was tiny) Emil kicking the brid-man's ass and at the fact that he mentioned a show, she wanted to watch. He wasn't going to stop with just one show, he liked teasing and trying to turn Emil's attention away from her studies ever since he left. "There is also this one, where they make giant flower sculptures into whatever they think of that week, as well as this one cooking show where they put weed in everything and another one that is more on the serious side but still pretty cool."

Law noticed the notifications, it was hard not to but he didn't mention it yet. "I'm pretty sure if you served the ugliest, most terrible tasting thing in the world they would still eat it, but I think they would enjoy that cake a lot."

* * *

**Lizard**

"Law!" Emil whined, pressing her head against his shoulder and looking up at his face, putting the most distressed face she could muster. "Stop it. Please." Pouting, she pressed against him, intending to rock them ever so slightly. Emil usually wasn't one for begging but could she really call herself 'random' if she didn't do it from time to time too? "Don't do this to me. I have to focus on my thesis and you tempt me on purpose." She considered faking a sniff but decided it would push it too far to sell this little act. Instead, with her hands on Law's tight, she pushed out her lower lip and - looking Law in the eye - rubbed her cheek just a bit against him. While she didn't care if others had heard her before, now her voice was but a weak whisper. "I'm begging you, Law. Please stop tempting me."

* * *

**V**

Law gave her a blank look, he knew full well that Emil wouldn't cry over something so little. "If you can't prioritise doing work over watching a silly show then that is your problem."

He didn't lean back, or in, he stayed still as a stone, staring at Emil with what he wanted to be a cold stare but probably was closer to a 'I am being a little shit' look instead. He took another bite of his food, and then stole a bite of Emil's plate because he forgot if he liked her dish or not. He did, it was alright but he kept on teasing Emil. "Albeit, there is also a show where there is fake lava and you watch a group of three, very stupid people try to navigate it to win a prize. I think if we got a third person we would be one of the less stupid people on that show."

* * *

**Lizard**

Now with her chin on top of Law's shoulder, Emil puffed her cheeks. She waited for a second or two before pulling away. "Well then." Emil got up and stepped out the booth, slid her plate to the other side of the table before sitting back down, on the opposite seat. "If I can't get you to cut it out, I suppose I'll have to cut _you_ out." She stuck her tongue at him before eating a mouthful. "So no cuddles for you." She counted on her fingers. "No massages for you. No head scratches for you. No snacks for you. No fruit salads for you. " Out of fingers, she moved the spoon to the other hand and kept on counting. "No dinners for you. No hanging out with Bor for you. No Netflix and chill for you. No dancing and singing with me for you." Instead of counting the tenth finger, she motioned at herself. "No more of this irresistible adorableness for you." She stuck her tongue at him again and returned to eating.

* * *

**V**

"You like cuddles more than me, so who's the loser here?" Law snorted, shoving more food into his mouth. The no salads, no Bor, no massages and no head scratches did get him through. He played tough albeit he was cracking. "Could always ask one of those... fangirls," his voice cracked at the mere idea of that, "to replace you."

He decided to try an Emil out and to make the crack in his voice part of his improvised act. He looked down into his food, his shoulders slumping and let a deep sigh out. He doubted that Emil would fall for it but it was all part of the fun. "Could... listen to their... high pitched screams all day and," He gulped down the last bit of his food, "order them around like little minions."

* * *

**Lizard**

"Hmm?" Emil leant forward, propping her elbow on the tabletop and chin on her palm. For the dramatic effect, she twirled the free hand before resting it on her hip. With a smug smirk, she commented, "You sure sound incredibly _delighted_ by this prospect." She wondered just how far down this dead-end of an act Law would go before admitting it had been a bad idea. "You'll be living your _best_ life, surrounded by the very best of your fangirls." She gave out a theatrical, wistful sigh. "Why settle for only one ol' me, when you can replace me with a dozen finest breed fangirls. An entourage that will squeal at any word you say, so loud that won't actually hear _what_ you're saying. A dozen that will yearn for the Hot and Handsome Hockey Captain Trafalgar Law attention to the point they gloss over the dorky Law. May you have your best life with them." Emil waved at Law as if waving a handkerchief as a ship departed. "I shall not think of you as I hide my face in my dear Bor's very _cuddleable_ side."

* * *

**V**

"Hmmm," He drank his drink to cover the grimace at the idea that he might have to eat snacks that weren't good. Emil made the best snacks and more than half that he got from his 'fangirls' were terrible... and he was being gracious with the use of that word. "Can't wait to have an actual army of... useless," He was slowly breaking down, he hated the idea, he was weal to continue playing the part he chose for himself, "fangirls who would.... ugh, fine, no it was a bad idea I admit it."

"Also I am pretty sure you have some sort of need to make food and give it to people you like, and I am one of them you over the top actress." He laughed.

* * *

**Lizard**

"Yessss." Emil fist-pumped. Law's admission he had made a mistake, in this case, was a personal victory for her. Any time she won by outwitting him was a good win.

She chuckled and put both elbows on the table, on both sides of the bowl. "Oh, you might be right here." She rested her chin on her entwined fingers - a smirk never leaving her face. Really, Law would have done better dropping the topic, than providing her with more faulty arguments. "I _do_ have a tendency to cook more than I need and end up giving food away. And-" She wiggled from side to side- "as you said _yourself_ \- you're _one_ of _them_." She shrugged. "You get the lion's share of it simply because you happen to be in my company most of the time - we work on the team together and then hang out on top of that. Sure I plan to keep on working as the team's massagist but I _might_ take holiday if you keep on distracting me." She rose an eyebrow at him. "Would you put your precious team through no interactions with me, no food from me, only because you felt like being a pain in my ass? More than usually?"

* * *

**V**

Law, even if he was defeated still smiled. "Pfft, they can fend for themselves, I will still come around for food and to be an annoying pain in your butt. I'll even stock up your kitchen to distract you even more! After all, a fully stocked kitchen with things that will let you make cakes and such is hard to deny."

Law finished his food and drink, waiting for Emil to finish up too. "On top of that, we do have a backup sports clinic for the few times you're gone. Which, by the way, would probably take you on if you applied, considering that the whole team knows you and would have your back. Which means they would yap the manager's head off until he hired you."

He was sure that Emil would be more than capable to start her own business if she wanted but it never hurt to throw out a proposition or idea here and there.

* * *

**Lizard**

Emil snorted. "Is that it? Is that why you keep on distracting me?" Tsking, she waved her wooden spoon at Law. "Do you want to keep me that badly you are willing to jeopardize my studies?" She shook her head. Oddly enough, she wouldn't put that beyond him. "You won't manage that, Law. I might like massaging. I might have grown to adore your bunch. I might be grateful that you asked me to work with you. I might have enjoyed my time spent with you. But-" with her spoon, she pointed at him on every other word- "don't make me choose between your team and my studies." Despite her words, Emil kept on a pleasant smile before spooning up the last traces of her ramen.

He would lose. She would change locks, block his phone number and submit her resignation if he forced her to chose one. She's wanted to be a smith since a child, an engineering metallurgy was a good variation on that.

"You remember this internship I did last summer?" She listed the bowl to slurp the rest of the broth. "If I pass and get my diploma, they would take me on. In the same office." Emil leant against the table, smiling at Law. "The alternative would be going back home and finding a job over there." Unlike home, the office she had worked in before was only a ten minutes drive on Caramel from their hockey ice rink. "And my manager was actually a Polar Tang fan."

* * *


End file.
